1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to box spring assemblies particularly adapted for supporting bed mattresses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional prior art bedding box spring assemblies have included coil springs extending in a vertical orientation so as to provide resilient support of a bedding mattress. These known box spring assemblies have also included formed wire springs for supplying the required vertical resilient support. This latter type of box spring assembly incorporating formed wire springs is shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,825,960; 3,833,948 and 3,835,485, all of which are assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The formed wire springs of these patented box spring assemblies each include at least one fishmouth section extending upwardly from a lower frame of the assembly. Usually each such spring has a pair of the fishmouth sections which are interconnected by a connecting portion of the spring. Each fishmouth section has cantilever portions that are connected by generally right-angle bends to combined cantilever and torsion bar portions. These formed wire springs may be mounted in an isolated, non-contacting relationship with respect to each other but usually are interconnected by suitable wires so as to cooperate in providing a relatively firm box spring assembly. This type of formed wire spring is usually much firmer than the coil type of spring previously mentioned.